


We Weren't Born to Follow Fanart

by suarhnir



Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: Fanart, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-07
Updated: 2018-04-07
Packaged: 2019-04-19 19:40:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14244342
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/suarhnir/pseuds/suarhnir
Summary: "Don't hold back, Reborn-san," she said. "Show me what the World's Greatest Hitman can do."She attacked.





	We Weren't Born to Follow Fanart

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Seito](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Seito/gifts).
  * Inspired by [We Weren’t Born to Follow](https://archiveofourown.org/works/4019824) by [Seito](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Seito/pseuds/Seito). 



[](http://imgbox.com/8aNfOjQF)

**Author's Note:**

> oyos, eventually I will get around to drawing Tsuna and Co.


End file.
